Frozen Flames
This is Sunburst326's fanfiction. Do not use any of my characters unless I say you can. Thank you! Prologue There is an order of dragons who are different. SkyWings with too much fire. IceWings with too much ice. SandWings with too much venom. You might call them fire-born, ice-born, and venom-born. This is a one of a kind story. This story is about a fire-born SkyWing, and an ice-born IceWing. Hope you enjoy! Chapter 1: Siv Screaming. Chaos. Fire. Ice melting. Running. Flying. I pumped my wings harder and harder, trying to get away. The SkyWings had set fire to my village. I heard the sound of giant wingbeats, and I dared not look back. I flew as fast as I could, but that was not enough. I heard the clank of metal chains, and my heart leapt to my throat. "We gotcha now, IceWing!" the SkyWing behind me laughed cruelly. I screamed as red hot chains were thrown around my wings, snout, tail, and legs. Hearing the hiss of burning chains against freezing flesh, I blacked out. When I came too, I was sitting on a tall spire with chains wrapped around me, anchoring me to other prisoners. I looked around and saw all of my friends and my family chained in a similar manner. I couldn't help myself. I started to cry. I cried and cried. And since I was ice-born, my tears froze on my face. Chapter 2: Rex I flew over the arena, packed with spectators. Since the raid last week, a great number of our prisoners were IceWings. I hated raids. They were no fun. Queen Regina never let me go, anyway. My place was here, as fire-born champion. The deaths haunt me. Those I had to kill. Some were still dragonets, barely three. The screams haunt me. The screams of those whom I killed with my everburning scales. I have counted how many I had to kill in my life, since becoming the new champion a while ago. I landed on the sand, and the crowd went wild. I couldn't hear any of it, I was to sick with regretful anticipation. The announcer did his job, and an IceWing dragonet was flung out onto the sand. She took one look at me, the smoke rising from my scales, and started screaming, "SIV! SIV HELP ME! SIV!" I heard an angry roar, and looked towards the source. An IceWing with frosty white scales and glacial blue undertones was throwing herself at her chains, roaring in agony. The chains that held her back were, strangely, covered in ice crystals. I looked at the dragonet. She looked at me. She whimpered. I stretched my neck out, and gently sniffed the top of her head, careful not to touch her. She was rigid under my burning scrutiny. "Boooooooooooo?" called a large MudWing spectator in confusion. I ignored the crowd, focusing only on this dragonet. "Don't hurt me!" she squeaked. "I'm not even two yet!" I pulled my neck back sharply. Whipping my head around, I stared up at Queen Regina. She stared icily back at me. "How could you!?" I shouted. "You, my queen, one whom I should revere, have no more respect from me than I have for this dragonet! In fact, I respect her more than I respect you! Why must I kill innocent dragons!? They have not wronged you!" The queen just stared back, icily. "Because, Rex, I will kill you if you don't." I laughed, mirthlessly. "Ha! Kill me? You can't lay a talon on me! None of you can! You would die if you tried!" The queen just glowered. "The NightWings have fixed that problem. Now, kill her." I clenched my teeth. "I will not stand for this." Know I would regret this the rest of my life, I reached out, and killed the dragonet. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)